darthfandomcom-20200214-history
Simple Darthipedia:Requests for user rights/RFA archive/Madclaw
Madclaw (12/0/0) Two week deadline from first request; voting ends April 23. Support #[[User:Graestan|'Graestan']]([[User talk:Graestan|'Talk']]) 16:50, 9 April 2008 (UTC) #Absolutely perfect for this responsibility. By far one of the greatest users we have and probably will ever have. supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 16:57, 9 April 2008 (UTC) #All Hail Madclaw! --[[User:Jedimca0|'Jedimca0']](Do or Do Not, There is No Try) 18:10, 9 April 2008 (UTC) #Yes, All Hail The Monkey Loving Madclaw! [[User:Hunterj|'Hunterj']] [[User_talk:Hunterj|'Hunterj's Palace']] 18:16, 9 April 2008 (UTC) #The best.RC-1262 22:40 GMT+1 #Ja.--Darth Oblivion 20:45, 9 April 2008 (UTC) #Master Gump blesses this nomination in the name of The One's Who's Beard Didst Light And Create The Universe. Master GumpLord of Poodoo 21:10, 9 April 2008 (UTC) #All hail Madclaw, future Admin, do not judge him by his monkey fetish! The Almighty Ninja 21:23, 10 April 2008 (UTC) #'AdmirableAckbar' 11:12, 12 April 2008 (UTC) #I heartily endorse this event or product. Gonk ([[User talk:Gonk|''Gonk!]]) 11:01, 14 April 2008 (UTC) #To add to the redundant redundancy. Pinky Talk 19:14, 19 April 2008 (UTC) #*Please do not steal the Department of Redundancy Department's job, as it is their job. 'AdmirableAckbar' 23:05, 19 April 2008 (UTC) #*Please do not steal the Department of Redundancy Department's job, as it is their job. 'AdmirableAckbar' 23:05, 19 April 2008 (UTC) #[[User:Greyman|'Greyman']] http://images.wikia.com/central/images/9/9c/Jan.png (Talk) 13:41, 23 April 2008 (UTC) Oppose Neutral Optional candidate Q&A #I feel I can help Darthipedia even better if I have Sysop rights, I know the community, the policies and I'm a pretty steady recent changes patroller. #Multiple, first off ,as a user to go to in case you have any questions, second off updating things like :Featured Sith, Articles of Eviltude, and making sure the site stays in good condition. #Well a bit of both, but more a technical position since they have "butons" regular users do not have. #One does not become an administrator with the flip of a coin. Administrators are users who have gained the trust of the community over considerable period of time. In my opinion an admin should use their power the same way the have gained it, allways keeping in mind that they are "trusted" users, and using their powers without violating that trust. #Ah yes I also have been stressed sometimes. Whenever I'm stressed I take a break, reflect on things. #One in particular: Destroy your Muun I created that with two lazy words, I really like what the other users have done with it. #None in particular, whatever is needed, I'm pretty flexible #I myself cast my vote on almost every article nominated and voice my opinion about it if needed. #No, for deletion. Our administrators can use a "Case by Case" basis with that subject, Destroy your Muun was deleted by an admin (duh) and un-deleted when another admin asked a question about it. Things that can be deleted can also be un-deleted. I don't see any means for hard sanctions on this matter when a normal and civil discussion can suffice, Blocks on the other hand should be used according to policy and preferably discussed with another admin where possible. #Whenever I see a "Redlink" user in the recent changes I put the Welcome Template on his talkpage, I check his contribs and when I see they are not following the manual of style or don't use a template like the ''quote template I'll leave a subtle mention with a link on how to use it on their talkpage. I don't check their edits with prejudice, I Assume good faith as the wiki motto says, but I check them none the less.! #Dialogue, thats all I can say. If I "speedied" an article and another admin undeleted it, a conversation on the subject is enough to clear the air, besides everyone makes mistakes and if someone can undo my mistake thats all for the better. #Well first I would revert it, then If possible I would ask another admin too look at it from a neutral point of view, if the offender is then to be blocked I say again, that a block should always be discussed with at least another admin if possible. #Tricky subject, Blocking an established user could result in him getting pissed off and leaving the wiki, on the other hand established users should know better then to preform actions that may result in a block. All users (save the inactive bots) are only human and therefore capable of making mistakes. A dialogue with said user should allways be the first step. #The colors of the letters in the Infoboxes are still not clearly visible. Other then that I'm pretty happy right now. #OK as it is. #I already am. #Well Darthipedia is like no other Star Wars related site, so I don't think that that would be too much of a problem, besides one of those "ideas" may be a good one. #That dude from Journey. #Powah. #Yes I have a leading position in my proffesion, like a foreman so to say. If you have any more questions feel free to ask. Madclaw [[User talk:Madclaw|''Shyriiwook!]] 18:57, 9 April 2008 (UTC) Comments ''administrator = responsibility and responsibility = sometimes having to do things that look mean in someone's eyes :—Madclaw, in #darthipedia *Madclaw defies definition. He is as funny as they come, he has considerable knowledge of both Star Wars and the workings of comedy, and he displays random sagelike wisdom. Madclaw's dedication to Darthipedia is unquestionable. [[User:Graestan|'Graestan']]([[User talk:Graestan|'Talk']]) 16:50, 9 April 2008 (UTC) **I'll buy you a parakeet! supergeeky1 24-Hour Darth Hotline 16:57, 9 April 2008 (UTC) *My first real work on this wiki was with Madclaw. We co-made Canderous Ordo is your Speeder Bike. He was one of the first people to help me learn about the site, and that is why he deserves this, because he helps out the n00bs and makes them into proper Darthipedians, makes terrific articles, and has a high amount of contributions. Plus, I know for a fact he'll use his newfound PPPPOOOOWWWWWWWAAAAAAAHHHH wisely ;). The Almighty Ninja 02:38, 16 April 2008 (UTC)